1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to combustors and more particularly, to annular combustors used with an energy system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combustors are conceptually straightforward devices. They provide a chamber in which a fuel and an oxidant, such as air, are combined and burned to create hot gases of combustion. In practice, however, designing an efficient combustor is a complex task. In order to extract a maximum available energy from the fuel, and to reduce emissions to a minimum level, a combustor must provide an environment in which complete combustion of the fuel can occur. Provisions must be made to thoroughly mix the fuel and oxidant. Where the fuel to be burned in the combustor is a liquid, such as diesel fuel, rather than a gas such as propane or natural gas, the combustor must also provide some means for atomizing and evaporating the liquid before combustion can occur. The combustor must also include some means for igniting the fuel and oxidant mixture, as well as means for maintaining a stable flame following ignition. Annular combustors for use with energy systems are known, such as that disclosed PCT Application No. PCT/US97/22007, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an annular combustor that results in low NOx, CO, and unburned hydrocarbon emissions, as well as resulting in efficient use of fuel.